Conventional wide area wireless networks using Internet Protocol (IP) include several potential latency points. Upon a first mobile station (MS) initiating a call to a second MS, the network must poll the second MS to determine its location. This polling process not only takes time, but also consumes valuable bandwidth resources. Once the call has been established, in-session latencies can occur when the first and/or second MS changes from one access network to another access network due to movement of the first and/or second MS.
Furthermore, a location-based application may fail to be invoked because the location of the MS is unknown. In addition, in some locations, multiple access networks may be available, for example a location may have both cdma2000 and Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11 standard) wireless access available. While a user may have a preference as to the type of access network used, an application may not apply the user preference because it does not know the location of the MS. Alternatively, a location-based application may periodically poll the MS to determine its location. When the location-based application polls the MS and the MS has not moved, this leads to an inefficient use of the network's bandwidth resources. This is especially true when an access layer element within the network, such as a base station or packet control function, already has the location of the MS or the location of the MS has not changed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for tracking a location of an MS to reduce both system latency and bandwidth usage. Further, there is a need for timely invoking location-based applications that depend upon the location of the MS. Additionally, there is a need for properly implementing user preferences that may similarly depend upon the location of the MS.